


whole milk and cream

by lanwuxiann



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal hybrids, Breeding, Cow Hybrid Xiao Zhan, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Getting Together, Herder Wang Yibo, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pregnant Sex, Squirting, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Slapping, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanwuxiann/pseuds/lanwuxiann
Summary: Yibo’s eyes widen, his throat excruciatingly dry. Surely this could not be the reason for Xiao Zhan’s illness? For the reason he’s in such a debilitating state? That he’s in-“I’m in heat,” Xiao Zhan blusters out again, ears drooping even further as if they might shield him from Yibo’s gaze. He’s so small now, in the centre of Yibo’s double bed with his legs bent and spread. “I need a heat partner to ease the pain.”Or: Cowbrid Xiao Zhan goes into heat, and his Herder Yibo helps him through it.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 48
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this fic is me going back to my writing roots, which is a whole lot of explicit porn with plot and feelings! i hope you enjoy! 🥺✊ i've finished writing this fic so the next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> please note: in this fic, xiao zhan is a cowbrid. cowbrids are cow-human hybrids. there are two kinds, cows and bulls. cows usually have vaginas and breasts. this isn't explored deeper in the story, and this means that terms used to refer to xiao zhan's genitals are: pussy, cunt, clit, etc.  
> kindly use discretion before you read (do read the tags) and if this fic is not for you, please click away!
> 
> as always, thank you to [sorrlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrlen/pseuds/sorrlen) for being my beta.

It’s 4 am in the morning and one of Yibo’s cowbrids is bleating louder than the others.

He hurries down to the barn, dragging on his boots quicky and taking the steps two at a time. Its cries come louder and longer, pleading for help, and Yibo’s heart clenches hard in his chest.

Horrific possibilities flash through his mind; a snake, an injury, anything that is making a cowbrid bleat like that is surely a danger to their lives. He hasn’t even owned these cowbrids for a long time, and they’re all so good he can’t risk anything happening to them.

Grabbing the shovel that rests outside the warm, well-lit barn, he shoves open the barn doors and holds up a lantern as he passes each pen. In all the pens he peers into, the cowbrids are either sound asleep, comfortable, or pacing with their hands on the gates as their ears flick furiously towards the sound of the cries.

Yibo passes Chuyue, who looks deathly pale as he points Yibo urgently towards the last pen in the barn.

Oh no. Yibo’s breath catches in his throat.

That can only mean one thing.

Yibo tears towards the pen right at the end of the barn, uncaring of the large mess of hay he’s kicked up from stumbling into supplies. As he unlatches the gate with shaking hands, his heart has already dropped to his stomach.

Fuck.

Xiao Zhan, who usually keeps a lookout for Yibo and waits eagerly for him at the gate, is nowhere to be seen. The pen is cold despite the warmth from the heaters outside.

It feels like there’s a fire burning in his chest, flickering up his heart as Yibo steps past the gate into the pen. Then- a small shifting figure lets out another bleat from under a blanket in the far corner of the pen, curled into a tight ball.

Yibo dashes to him, flinging the lantern and shovel aside. He sinks to his knees by Xiao Zhan and turns him over, pulling the blanket from his shoulders.

It’s worse than Yibo could have imagined. Xiao Zhan’s skin is covered with a layer of cold sweat, but his skin is burning to the touch. He’s bleating softly, miserably, as he huddles into Yibo’s side for warmth. His usual perky, floppy cow ears on the top of his head are drooping down into his hair.

Yibo doesn’t know what to do. Cowbrids are supposed to be impervious to illness, and the village doctor has taken a three-day trip to town to purchase more herbs. There isn’t anyone who can help for miles.

Yibo decides he will fetch a doctor. Any doctor. Maybe one from the other villages surrounding Yuehua. He’ll take his fastest horse. Xiao Zhan is in no condition to ride, and he might just roll out of the cart if they move too fast. But he has to ensure Xiao Zhan won’t get sicker when he’s gone. He needs to tend to him right now.

Mind made up, Yibo gives Xiao Zhan’s shoulder a gentle shake. “Xiao Zhan,” he whispers, his tongue heavy in his mouth. Xiao Zhan only buries his head into Yibo’s chest more insistently, tears rolling down his face.

Yibo’s heart is breaking at the sight. Out of all the cowbrids, Xiao Zhan has been the sweetest, kindest, most hardworking cow. He’s always helping out around the farm, proudly presenting Yibo with pails of his milk even though Yibo tells him to rest and take his time. He’s slightly shy and playful around Yibo, but he takes such good care of the other cowbrids, especially the younger ones.

“Xiao Zhan, I have to move you. You can’t stay here.” Yibo squeezes his arms under Xiao Zhan and pulls him into his hold, rising unsteadily. “Come up to my room, okay?”

Xiao Zhan is no means a small cow. He’s taller than Yibo himself, but right now, he feels tiny in Yibo’s arms. Xiao Zhan only gives him a small nod, sniffling as he rubs his face into Yibo’s shoulder, and Yibo steps out of the pen and the barn with assuring nods towards the other panicking cowbrids.

He kicks open the door to the house and then to his room, laying Xiao Zhan down on the bed carefully. As Xiao Zhan shifts around on the bed, trying to get comfortable, Yibo dashes into the kitchen to get some water from the water store. He tries to remember what his mother taught him when he was younger about caring for someone who is ill; how she pressed towels to his forehead and made him soup when he caught a fever.

Wringing out a towel after dipping it into cool water, Yibo’s determined to give Xiao Zhan a sponge bath, or wipe at his forehead and neck. But when he steps into his room, he realises with some horror that Xiao Zhan is stark naked on his bed. He’s kicked off the simple tunic and trousers that he and all the other cowbrids wear, and they lay strewn on the floor.

Yibo stands frozen at the doorway as Xiao Zhan writhes on the bed, his back to Yibo. From here, Yibo can see the curve of Xiao Zhan’s figure, how the line of his chest dips into a narrow waist, and then flares out into thick hips and fleshy thighs atop long, smooth legs. Xiao Zhan’s tail is lying wearily behind him, the very tip flicking around miserably every few seconds to hide the plump curve of his backside from view.

It suddenly feels as if all air has been sucked from the room, leaving Yibo throat dry and his head spinning. He’s stunned, unsure of what the protocol is here. He doesn’t even know if Xiao Zhan knows he’s in the room.

Yibo wrenches himself out of his stupor, wanting to slap himself in the face. This is no time to be affected. Xiao Zhan is sick and it’s Yibo’s job to take care of him and provide for all the cowbrids. This doesn’t mean anything.

Now that Yibo has squashed his feelings to the bottom of his stomach, he steps forward purposefully, gently guiding Xiao Zhan by his shoulder to lie flat on his back as he lays a thin blanket over Xiao Zhan, if only to protect his modesty.

Yibo sponges at Xiao Zhan’s forehead and neck, pressing the cloth to Xiao Zhan’s jaw, his neck, and runs it along his shoulders. Yibo very determinedly keeps his fearful eyes on Xiao Zhan’s face. It is easy to do so, with how Xiao Zhan is whimpering softly at every glide of the cool cloth against his heated skin.

After a few minutes of this, Yibo is even more worried. Xiao Zhan’s fever isn’t showing any signs of abating. It actually seems to be worsening, with how Xiao Zhan’s skin is starting to gleam in the dim candlelight. Xiao Zhan’s twisting and turning so much the bed is creaking wildly, brow furrowed in pain as he almost teeters off the side of the bed. Yibo catches him quickly, pulling him back to the centre of the mattress.

“Xiao Zhan!” Yibo seizes him by the shoulders, afraid that Xiao Zhan is going to hurl himself off the bed and get even more hurt. “Xiao Zhan, please, wake up!”

There’s a moment, and then Xiao Zhan’s eyes flutter open, even as he clings to Yibo’s shirt and takes in deep breaths. His lips are parted, plush and red from how hard he’s been biting them, and Yibo can only cup Xiao Zhan’s face anxiously, checking to see if he’s bitten hard enough to draw blood. Only when he ascertains that Xiao Zhan is not injured does Yibo let his hand fall, a relieved smile on his face.

Xiao Zhan sits up slowly, supported by Yibo’s firm hand on his lower back. Yibo quickly grabs the cup of water on his bedside table and lifts it to Xiao Zhan’s lips, lifting it slowly so the water trickles down Xiao Zhan’s throat and he can drink in small gulps.

When the cup is empty and Xiao Zhan lets out some tired coughs, Yibo picks up another small towel to wipe gently at his mouth. He places both the cup and towel back down on the bedside table as Xiao Zhan relaxes into his hold, and lays him back down on the bed slowly.

“Shh, I know, I know-” Yibo murmurs, brushing back Xiao Zhan’s hair and stroking his ears, which causes a shiver to run down Xiao Zhan’s spine. He quickly retracts his hand, anxious that he’s caused Xiao Zhan more pain, but Xiao Zhan only continues to butt his head into Yibo’s palm, crying out mournfully.

Yibo can’t take another moment of this. No one should have to suffer this agony, especially not Xiao Zhan. He leaps up off the bed, slinging his satchel over his shoulder as he starts towards the door. Xiao Zhan needs a doctor immediately. It doesn’t matter if it’s dangerous to ride when it is dark outside. He can’t risk anything happening to Xiao Zhan.

But just as Yibo’s about to exit the room-

“Wait- Yibo-” Xiao Zhan’s voice carries weakly to his ears. “Please don’t go-”

It sounds like Xiao Zhan choked the words out, soft and feeble. It’s accompanied by hacking coughs that have Yibo running back to his bedside and interlacing his fingers with Xiao Zhan’s.

“What can I do,” Yibo rasps out, cupping Xiao Zhan’s face in his hands. His chest hurts so much, like someone’s kicked him to the ground and stepped on it as he wipes away a few more tears trickling down Xiao Zhan’s face. “Tell me, please.”

“I need- I need you-” Xiao Zhan says, and pulls at Yibo’s shirt with delicate fingers. His eyes are almost hazy, brimming with more unshed tears. “I need this, I need-”

Yibo shakes his head, helpless. Xiao Zhan looks frustrated, but he isn’t making any sense. Yibo should already be on his way to get a doctor. A fever can cause some people to become delirious, right?

“I’m going to get someone to help you,” Yibo says determinedly, leaning down to press a bruising kiss to Xiao Zhan’s forehead that prompts Xiao Zhan to let go, startled. His fingers slide down Yibo’s shirt and land in his lap. “I’ve delayed enough.”

He just about to pull away when Xiao Zhan sits up and pulls hard on Yibo’s sleeve. His hands are shaking where one is holding the sheet Yibo’s used to cover him with against his chest, and the other one where he has a suffocating grip on Yibo’s wrist.

“You don’t understand,” Xiao Zhan says, and he’s crying openly now, hot tears dripping down his chin, to his neck, and staining the blanket. Yibo can only step back to the bed, heart pounding in his chest. “You’re the only one who can help me.”

“How,” Yibo struggles to make out, sitting back down on the side of the bed. He’s almost in tears at how much hurt Xiao Zhan is feeling; the pale of his skin and the spots of colour high on his cheeks are all too much to bear. “Xiao Zhan, how do I help you?”

Xiao Zhan’s face is flushed now, and the red that crawls down his chest and past the blanket is terribly distracting. But his eyes are shining where they meet Yibo’s, and Yibo can’t look away.

“Look, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, quietly, almost to the bedspread. He lowers the hand clutching at the blanket to hold it up around his chest, and the blanket falls to pool around his waist.

“Xiao Zhan-!” Yibo immediately cuts his gaze away, staring at the far wall. His face burns, his tongue turning useless in his mouth.

“Yibo, please- look,” Xiao Zhan says, urgently pulling at Yibo’s arm, and Yibo slowly turns his head to meet Xiao Zhan’s face. Then, he looks down.

At first, in the wavering candlelight, Yibo isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be seeing. But then it all becomes very apparent when Xiao Zhan shifts a little on the bed, and the breasts on his chest sway with him.

The very tips of Xiao Zhan’s nipples are shining where they catch the light, and when Yibo looks closer, he can see the faint, white liquid that’s beaded there. At Xiao Zhan’s right breast, the droplet has already started to curve its way down the underside of Xiao Zhan’s breast and his chest. They have surely swelled since Xiao Zhan’s last checkup, growing heavy with milk.

Xiao Zhan must see that something like understanding is coming slowly across Yibo’s face, because he hunches in a little bit, almost stiff and robotic in his movements as he pushes the rest of the blanket away.

Yibo watches as the removal of the blanket reveals Xiao Zhan’s swollen cunt, and the top and inside of his thighs that are shiny with slick. Slowly, Xiao Zhan squirms a little, as if he isn’t conscious that he’s trying desperately to seek relief. The rubbing together of his thighs causes a loud squelching sound that Xiao Zhan cowers at, but Yibo puts a firm hand on his knee that hopefully conveys reassurance.

Xiao Zhan winces as he lets his legs fall open, and Yibo’s eyes trace how the folds beneath Xiao Zhan’s mound are plump and wet. They look tender, like Xiao Zhan’s been rubbing his legs together so hard they’ve chafed. Slick runs from his lips down to his hole, and it colours the bedsheet beneath him a darker shade.

Yibo’s eyes widen, his throat excruciatingly dry. Surely this could not be the reason for Xiao Zhan’s illness? For the reason he’s in such a debilitating state? That he’s in-

“I’m in heat,” Xiao Zhan blusters out again, ears drooping even further as if they might shield him from Yibo’s gaze. He’s so small now, in the centre of Yibo’s double bed with his legs bent and spread. “I need a heat partner to ease the pain.”

Then almost as if his body has heard him, Xiao Zhan doubles over, panting as he holds his stomach.

“I-” Yibo’s mouth is opening and closing rapidly. He feels like he’s been struck over the head with a heavy stick. He can almost feel the gears in his head turning as tries to remember what he’s read about cowbrid anatomy and what the doctor told him last. “You need a bull to see you through, right?”

Xiao Zhan’s face seems to crumple at that, but Yibo’s so relieved. Xiao Zhan isn’t dying. He just needs someone to take care of him in his heat. A tiny, selfish part of Yibo wishes, just for a moment, that he could be the one to help Xiao Zhan. But if this is what can stop Xiao Zhan’s pain, then Yibo will step away with no regrets.

“Chuyue’s a bull,” Yibo continues, and Xiao Zhan lets out a shaky breath, eyelashes heavy and wet against his cheek. “I can get him now, then you’ll be okay-”

Yibo makes as if to leave the room again, but a trembling hand on his stays him. He turns slowly, to see Xiao Zhan quivering on the bed, looking at anything but Yibo.

“I don’t want- I don’t want him,” Xiao Zhan whispers, and Yibo’s heart drops to his stomach.

Okay, there aren’t many bulls in their barn, but maybe he could find one from a nearby village that Xiao Zhan might like more, or be more comfortable with-

“I want you,” Xiao Zhan says, wetly, as if the words have punched themselves from his throat. Then he’s recoiling, shifting backwards like he’s afraid Yibo might turn away from him in disgust.

“What?” Yibo feels himself ask. It’s like he’s watching himself from out of his body, completely shocked as he gazes down at Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan flinches at this, curling in even more on himself. “Xiao Zhan, what- you want- me?”

“Yes, I do,” Xiao Zhan’s swallowing hard now, and when he raises his head to look at Yibo, Yibo’s astonished to see how tears are rolling down Xiao Zhan’s face. “I want you, Yibo. I don’t want anyone else. It’s just-”

Xiao Zhan scrubs his palms over his cheeks, but they don’t stem how his tears keep coming. He looks so embarrassed and distraught. “You’re always so kind to me and the other cows and you take such good care of all of us and you’re always doing special things to make us happy. Like when you celebrate our birthdays, or bring us our favourite foods. Not many herders care about doing that.”

Xiao Zhan’s voice sounds a little wobbly, and heartbroken, and it’s the worst thing Yibo’s has ever heard. His ears are pressed flat against his head now, as if he’s trying to tuck them away. “I’ve liked you for so long now. All the other cows keep teasing me about it.” He hiccups, and trembles a little before steeling himself to continue. He worries at his lower lip a little, pulling it between his teeth before he lets it go.

“It’s just. You take time to come and talk to me sometimes. You told me about your parents and everything. You show me your dances, and you always come and do the farmwork with me. I didn’t mean to- I tried to get over you. I tried being with other bulls to try and stop thinking about you, but it didn’t work.” Xiao Zhan lets out a toneless chuckle, hands pulling nervously at the blanket next to him.

Yibo’s heart gives a vicious twist at that. Has- Xiao Zhan- was he with Chuyue? Has Chuyue seen, no, touched Xiao Zhan where Yibo hasn’t? A fire seethes in his belly, angry and bitter.

It is a strange juxtaposition to how the whole room is so still, like nothing can interrupt this thing between them, where the words coming out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth feel like an unbelievable dream.

Xiao Zhan likes him. Xiao Zhan likes Yibo.

He’s been looking at Yibo this whole time.

“The other time I saw you with Cheng Xiao,” Xiao Zhan says, and it sounds like he’s talking through a mouth of glass with how every word makes him pause and smile sadly to himself. “She looked so beautiful with you, and you guys seemed so happy. She can give you everything – a family, a wife, a home. I don’t have anything to give you. I’m just a cowbrid. No human has ever wanted to be with one of us before.”

His last words hang in the silence between them, broken only by the sounds of Xiao Zhan’s sniffles. Yibo doesn’t know how to begin, where to start answering everything that has spilled from Xiao Zhan’s mouth. When too long has passed, Xiao Zhan slowly stiffens, drawing the blanket back around his legs.

He looks so wrong, so ashamed as he starts to turn away from Yibo, and Yibo can’t have that, he can’t-

Yibo grabs at Xiao Zhan’s wrist, holding it tight. Xiao Zhan’s hand is trembling, ever so slightly. He looks down at where their hands meet, and meets Yibo’s gaze with watery eyes.

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asks, tentative and beautiful and hopeful all at once. His tail flicks up once, twice, behind him as he stares up at Yibo. His eyes are so round, and a deep, chestnut brown. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve never wanted a wife,” Yibo blurts, and winces at his outburst. “I- I’ve never wanted Cheng Xiao. She’s just a good friend. Nothing else.”

Xiao Zhan blinks up at him, his plush lips falling apart. Yibo has never wanted to taste something so much before. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He wants to lick into Xiao Zhan’s mouth and make him fall apart.

“I don’t care what people think, or what people have done,” Yibo forges on, slowly sitting back on the bed as Xiao Zhan turns to him, like a flower unfurling to the sun. Yibo’s heart is about to pound right out of his chest. “If no one’s been with a cowbrid, then I’ll be the first.”

Xiao Zhan continues to stare, wide-eyed at Yibo as Yibo takes his hand. Yibo brings it to his mouth gently, and kisses it. Kisses each knuckle, and the palm, and then cradles it against his face.

“And I don’t want you to get over me,” Yibo continues, looking intently at Xiao Zhan, who meets his gaze with something like wonder and trepidation in equal measure. “I don’t want the sweetest, prettiest, most hardworking cow to get over me. Because I can’t get over you.”

“The way you take care of the other cows, how you protect them against snakes, or milk more when they’re tired-” Yibo takes a moment to brush his other hand over Xiao Zhan’s ears. They’re so soft and downy to the touch, and they perk and tremble at each graze of Yibo’s hand over their tops. “I see it all. You’re special to me, baobei.”

Xiao Zhan’s mouth is hanging open, speechless at Yibo’s words. He keeps looking at where his hand is held in Yibo’s, like he can’t believe a thing Yibo’s saying, until Yibo’s words hit him all at once. He makes a soft sound, a happy gasp, as he presses his lips together tightly and buries his head into Yibo’s chest.

“I didn’t think you were looking,” Xiao Zhan whispers, face tucked in Yibo’s shirt. He sounds so amazed, his voice hitching as Yibo pushes him slowly down onto the bed, climbing over Xiao Zhan’s body to fit himself between Xiao Zhan’s open thighs.

Xiao Zhan swallows, taking in deep breaths as he shifts on the bed, his fingers pressed tight into his palms. He’s almost hiding his face in the pillow now, a pretty blush colouring his cheeks. Yibo doesn’t want any of that. He wants Xiao Zhan’s gaze to be on him always.

“Baobei, believe me,” Yibo says, gently, his hand cupping Xiao Zhan’s face so Xiao Zhan meets his eyes shyly, eyelashes fluttering against his tear-stained cheeks. “I’m always looking at you.”

Xiao Zhan’s face flames as Yibo steps off the bed to pull his shirt over his shoulders and tosses it onto the floor. He strips himself off his pants and underwear too, and stalks over back to the bed, where Xiao Zhan is resting against the headboard, his chest heaving.

Yibo’s cock is trailing precome onto his stomach and thigh at the sight of Xiao Zhan under him, where the bed underneath him is soaked with his fluids. Xiao Zhan’s taking care not to put any pressure on his chest, brimming with milk that slides down his stomach in slow rivulets.

He looks beautiful like this, his gaze hesitant and beseeching where it flicks to Yibo, down his chest, and where his thighs meet. Yibo grins at the little intake of breath Xiao Zhan has when his eyes trace down Yibo’s cock, long and thick where it’s erect, leaning against his right thigh.

He crawls onto the bed slowly. When Yibo pushes Xiao Zhan’s thighs apart to rest in between them, Xiao Zhan shrinks into himself, his lips parting. Yibo hovers above him, palms bracketing Xiao Zhan’s head where it lies on the pillow. He leans down with a comforting smile and teases Xiao Zhan’s lower lip, nipping it gently. Xiao Zhan gives a small yelp before closing his eyes. He kisses Yibo back hard, and their teeth clack painfully together.

Yibo pulls back automatically with a wince, and Xiao Zhan looks horrified. His eyes turn glassy again as he curls inwards, his knees knocking into Yibo’s legs.

“I’m sorry,” Xiao Zhan says, as another wave of pain hits him and he struggles to breathe. “I don’t know what I’m doing, I’ve never done this before-”

“Baobei, it’s okay,” Yibo slides a hand down Xiao Zhan’s shoulders calmingly, and presses a kiss to his forehead. It must quell Xiao Zhan’s anxiousness a little, because he gives Yibo a small, trusting smile and giggles as Yibo lands kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, and his nose, one after the other. “We’ll figure it out. But you need to tell me what you need right now. I want to help you. I don’t want to see you in pain.”

Red slowly spread over Xiao Zhan’s cheeks as he bites his lip, eyes on the sheets.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Yibo offers, and can’t help but grin as Xiao Zhan nods furiously, blushing. “Then, do you want me to touch your chest? Suck on it?” Xiao Zhan nods again, his ears burning.

“Can I call them your tits? Is that okay?” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan nods even more furiously, squirming under Yibo’s heavy gaze. “And here?” Yibo leans back to gesture to where Xiao Zhan’s thighs meet. “Touch you? Lick you? Eat you out?”

Xiao Zhan lets out a desperate gasp at that, and Yibo’s eyes widen in surprise as a trickle of fluid falls from between his folds onto the sheet below him. Xiao Zhan freezes and he shuts his eyes tight, moving to clamp his knees together. But Yibo runs his hands up Xiao Zhan’s inner thighs so he can’t close them. There’s nothing Xiao Zhan needs to be ashamed about when he’s with Yibo.

“Don’t hide from me, baobei,” Yibo says, his heart in his throat, and watches as Xiao Zhan’s teary eyes meet his slowly. “You’re so beautiful.” Xiao Zhan pauses at that, then nods, a little more firmly. He breathes in, and spreads his legs further for Yibo to see.

“What can I call this?” Yibo says, as easy and comfortable as if he’s talking about the farm chores. Xiao Zhan needs to relax, or he’ll get even more hurt. “Is pussy okay?” Xiao Zhan seems to think about it a little, then nods. “Is cunt okay?” Xiao Zhan nods more, a blush rising to his cheeks as he shivers under Yibo’s gaze.

Yibo uses his fingers to draw up Xiao Zhan’s mound, revealing the sensitive nub within its hood. When Yibo flicks at it with his thumb, Xiao Zhan’s legs twitch, his heels kicking out as he braces himself on Yibo’s shoulders. It’s so cute and small, Yibo thinks, and he rubs at it slowly, encircling it with his thumb as Xiao Zhan lets out a loud keen, his head falling back against the pillow.

Yibo has an overwhelming urge to taste it, to suck on Xiao Zhan’s clit. He leans down to take it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Yibo feels it stiffen as he sucks on it hard, hollowing out his cheeks.

Xiao Zhan’s a mess, crying out as he crosses his legs behind Yibo’s head, pushing Yibo’s face right into his cunt. Xiao Zhan’s slick is heady, almost musky, and Yibo’s immediately addicted to the taste. His face is so wet, the fluid catching on his eyelashes, on his nose as he licks a wide stripe up Xiao Zhan’s pussy, his hands pushing Xiao Zhan’s thighs back. Xiao Zhan shudders hard at that, moaning and holding onto Yibo’s shoulders like he doesn’t know what to do.

Yibo continues determinedly, burying his face into Xiao Zhan’s folds and licking his way into Xiao Zhan’s tight hole. His head is fuzzy, and his dick is so hard it’s slapping against his stomach with every enthusiastic lick he gives Xiao Zhan. He can’t help but imagine Xiao Zhan’s cunt spread wide on his cock as he grinds down on the mattress.

Xiao Zhan’s pussy is so chubby and warm. It’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. He runs his tongue deep between the folds, sucking on them till they’re glossy with spit and slick, red and puffy from his ministrations. He kisses Xiao Zhan’s cunt, trailing his tongue languidly in it. He wants to taste every bit of him, to savour Xiao Zhan’s taste. Xiao Zhan is shaking, his toes clenching at the bedspread and his knees knocking into Yibo’s sides, but Yibo nudges them apart even wider.

This is it for him, Yibo thinks. He would gladly spend the rest of his life buried between Xiao Zhan’s thighs, worshipping Xiao Zhan’s cunt and swallowing everything Xiao Zhan gives him.

When he pushes his face further into Xiao Zhan’s pussy, he reaches up to thumb at Xiao Zhan’s neglected clit where it’s now protruding stiffly from its hood. Yibo rubs at Xiao Zhan’s sensitive clit hard, his fingers blurring at the speed, and Yibo’s dick twitches when Xiao Zhan cries out hoarsely at every stroke of his fingers. He’s shaking so hard in Yibo’s arms, his eyes dazed with lust as Yibo’s tongue plunges into him as deep as it can go, tasting Xiao Zhan’s walls.

Yibo spreads the slick gathered from Xiao Zhan’s slit on his hand, and reaches down to stroke at his cock with it, jerking it roughly. The slide of Yibo’s rough palm on his dick makes his head spin. His fluids are sticky and smell so intoxicating. Xiao Zhan moans at the sight of Yibo palming at his dick with Xiao Zhan’s juices, panting and clutching at Yibo’s biceps.

Yibo groans into Xiao Zhan’s pussy as he thrusts his tongue into it, once, twice, and sucks hard on his hole. He swallows all the sticky fluids Xiao Zhan’s producing, greedy as he shamelessly slurps at Xiao Zhan’s cunt.

There’s no warning as Xiao Zhan’s hips buck up and he comes, long and loud. His legs tighten around Yibo’s head and his hole clenches down so hard, Yibo’s completely unprepared for the squirt of liquid that hits him in the face and drenches his neck. Yibo barely realises his cock is dripping precome, white and vicious, as he attempts to recover from the shock of Xiao Zhan’s fluids dripping down his chin. He didn’t know this was something Xiao Zhan could do, that he could squirt into Yibo’s mouth like that.

With his orgasm, Xiao Zhan’s tight hold on him eases, and his legs fall apart back onto the bed. Yibo sits back up slowly to look at Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan’s crying from the overstimulation, his mouth open and panting, his chest rising and falling with every gasp. His tits are leaking copiously, and the sheets under him are completely soiled. Yibo’s head is spinning at the thought that Xiao Zhan’s breasts had also spurted milk when he’d come, and he’d missed it.

Xiao Zhan looks like he’s in shock, like he’s come so hard he can’t figure out how to close his mouth or his legs. Yibo reaches down to cradle Xiao Zhan’s head and kiss into his mouth, tasting how soft and velvety Xiao Zhan’s lips are.

Xiao Zhan’s still trembling, but he wraps his arms around Yibo’s neck and lets Yibo tip his head back to kiss him deeper. Xiao Zhan mewls a little into Yibo’s mouth at the feeling, kissing back so slickly Yibo can feel Xiao Zhan’s saliva run down the sides of his mouth. 

Xiao Zhan’s hips suddenly jerk up to meet Yibo’s, and they both groan at the warm heat of Xiao Zhan’s cunt sliding against Yibo’s length.

“Fuck,” Yibo gasps, as Xiao Zhan cries out, trying to push his cunt back against Yibo’s shaft. It’s perfect, and it would be so simple to push Xiao Zhan down and press into him. But Xiao Zhan’s still shaking from his last orgasm, and it might hurt for him to have to take all of Yibo so fast.

Pulling Xiao Zhan up, Yibo seats Xiao Zhan in his lap, drawing his pussy flush against Yibo’s cock. Xiao Zhan pushes into Yibo’s length, letting it nestle in between his folds. He’s panting hotly against Yibo’s ear as he rocks along Yibo’s dick.

Yibo’s cock paints Xiao Zhan’s cunt with dribbles of precome as Xiao Zhan grinds against him, but if anything, the sight of white against Xiao Zhan’s dark curls makes Xiao Zhan shudder in Yibo’s arms. He’s clinging to Yibo so tight Yibo’s sure there’ll be bruises on his arms in the morning.

Yibo reaches up to massage at Xiao Zhan’s chest, rubbing at his heavy, milk-filled breasts. They produce a steady stream of milk that runs down Xiao Zhan’s body, dark areolas flush and perky from Xiao Zhan’s heat.

As Xiao Zhan moves against Yibo, Yibo can’t help but bend forward and take one of Xiao Zhan’s swollen nipples into his mouth and suck hard on the teat. Hot milk rushes into his mouth as Xiao Zhan squeals and presses his breast into Yibo’s face. His mouth hangs open as Yibo wantonly moans around his nipple, massaging at Xiao Zhan’s other breast.

“Fuck,” Yibo says, against the flesh of Xiao Zhan’s weighty chest. “I fucking love your tits, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan giggles a little as Yibo gives them a little jiggle, and Yibo smiles up at him. He doesn’t know what he did to get so lucky.

“Will you let me fuck them next time?” Yibo asks, shameless now that Xiao Zhan’s attention is completely on him. He’s never done things by halves. Yibo decides that he’ll pursue Xiao Zhan with everything he has, now that he has him. “Let me lay my big cock between your tits and fuck them?”

Xiao Zhan looks so rosy and shy with a thick blush over his cheeks and shoulders. But he nods, laughing a little and sliding his hand through Yibo’s hair as Yibo takes Xiao Zhan’s nipple into his mouth and continues to suck.

Xiao Zhan’s milk tastes sweet and thick, divine on his tongue. He entertains a selfish thought of keeping Xiao Zhan in his room, tied up to milking devices that pull at his teats all day. There’ll be a thick dildo to plug him up while he pumps milk for Yibo to drink, to keep him happy and full. At the end of the day, Yibo can pull out the dildo and push into Xiao Zhan’s hole, where Xiao Zhan’s been kept open and gaping for him. The fantasy makes Yibo’s throat dry, and he sucks harder, causing Xiao Zhan to gasp from the roughness of his lips.

As Yibo takes another long draw of milk from Xiao Zhan, switching to Xiao Zhan’s other breast, Xiao Zhan lets out an uncontrolled shudder, and then moos lowly. It comes out so fast that Yibo barely hears it, just a normal cowbrid sound that he’s used to from working with cowbrids on the farm. But Xiao Zhan flinches back once it leaves his mouth, lifting his hands from Yibo’s shoulders to clap over his mouth in horror.

Yibo detaches his mouth from Xiao Zhan’s teat warily. He’s not sure why Xiao Zhan looks so upset.

“Did you just-” Yibo asks, and Xiao Zhan shakes his head vehemently, tears in his eyes. “That’s fucking hot, baobei.” But Xiao Zhan shakes his head again, pulling back so Yibo can’t see his expression.

“Wait- no, Zhan-ge, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Yibo says, laying Xiao Zhan back down on the bed where Xiao Zhan looks like he wants to cover his face with the pillow. Xiao Zhan’s so red he looks like he might combust. His lips are bruised and sore from Yibo’s demanding kisses. He swallows, then meets Yibo’s eyes with some difficulty.

“Another- another human wouldn’t, wouldn’t make that sound,” Xiao Zhan makes out, his eyes glistening. “I don’t want you to think this is- that being with me- is weird.” His ears flop a little at that where previously they had been perking up from Yibo’s ministrations.

Yibo’s heart can’t beat in his chest without it hurting. Does Xiao Zhan truly feel that they are so different? That Yibo would leave him or mock him over something so natural to him?

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo begins, leaning down to give Xiao Zhan a thorough, breath-stealing kiss. When Yibo pulls away, Xiao Zhan follows a little before settling back, winded. His eyes are so, so wide. “I know you’re not a human. You’re a cowbrid, and I love you for that. It’s part of you. I’ve never seen being with you as anything but amazing. Your ears, your tail, everything about you only makes me love you more.”

Xiao Zhan stares up at Yibo, looking like he desperately wants to believe him. His shoulders are shaking, and he’s sniffling back his tears. His tail flicks out tentatively under him. “Yibo, you really don’t think that any of this is disgusting?”

Yibo gives Xiao Zhan an incredulous look. “Baobei, I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He presses reverent, open-mouthed kisses to Xiao Zhan’s neck, and when that doesn’t look like it’s enough, he runs the flat of his tongue over Xiao Zhan’s ears and kisses them too.

Xiao Zhan squirms at that, his folds making an obscene sound as he rubs his thighs together. So Xiao Zhan’s ears are also sensitive. Yibo makes a note of that as he leans back to grasp Xiao Zhan’s hips and shift them so he can nudge his cock at Xiao Zhan’s entrance.

Xiao Zhan’s pussy is still leaking slick all over Yibo’s cock, and Yibo has had enough of waiting. He wants to shove into Xiao Zhan’s cunt and pound into him till he forgets to hide any part of himself from Yibo.

Yibo takes his cock in hand and rubs the head through Xiao Zhan’s folds, feeling the soft, heated slide of Xiao Zhan’s lips around his dick. Xiao Zhan moans insistently and pushes back against Yibo, but Yibo holds his hips tight, resisting how easy it would be to slide into Xiao Zhan. He settles for kneading at Xiao Zhan’s ass, and slapping at it a little. Xiao Zhan raises his head to meet Yibo’s gaze, a betrayed look in his eyes.

“I want to hear you say it,” Yibo says, grinning as he runs his hands down Xiao Zhan’s sides placatingly. Xiao Zhan gasps as Yibo thumbs at his lower lip, pushing his finger in to let Xiao Zhan suck on it, then pulling away quickly. “Tell me what you want, Xiao Zhan.”

“What I-” Xiao Zhan shakes his head like he’s forgetting his words. He’s looking down at Yibo’s cock like he’s been deceived, and Yibo almost wants to laugh at how cute he is. “What I want.”

“Yes,” Yibo prompts, tweaking one of Xiao Zhan’s nipples so milk spurts out onto his hand. Xiao Zhan cries out as Yibo stares into Xiao Zhan’s eyes, licking up his palm. “What do you want, Zhan-ge?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widen, and he tucks his chin a little into his chest, cheeks flaming. “I want- I want your- your,” Xiao Zhan mumbles, trailing off, his gaze darting to the bedspread. That won’t do. Yibo nudges his cock at Xiao Zhan’s entrance again, tracing his fingers over Xiao Zhan’s engorged clit, the crown of his mound, and Xiao Zhan cries out as he seizes Yibo’s forearm.

“You want?” Yibo prompts, and maybe he’s being a little cruel teasing Xiao Zhan like this, but from the way Xiao Zhan’s fidgeting on the bed, and the fluid running from his cunt, maybe not. “Say it, baobei.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Xiao Zhan says, choking out his words as his tail flicks up to hit Yibo’s thigh. Sweat is running down his face, and he’s straining so hard to stop from seating himself on Yibo’s cock. Yibo’s cock keeps bumping into the burning, enticing heat of Xiao Zhan’s cunt, and it’s all he can do to not drive into him.

“Fuck you where?” Yibo drawls, trailing his hand down Xiao Zhan’s calf and wrapping his hand around his ankle. Xiao Zhan makes a loud, frustrated noise as he kicks at Yibo, but Yibo only holds his leg more firmly. Yibo’s dick is so hard it’s almost painful now. “Where, Zhan-ge.”

Yibo uses one finger to rub at Xiao Zhan’s clit, ever so slowly, and Xiao Zhan makes a pleading noise, low and piteous as his legs tremble. Then Yibo plunges two fingers into Xiao Zhan’s cunt, which is wet enough that his fingers slide in to the second knuckle easily.

Xiao Zhan whimpers at the feeling, clenching down hard. He’s so tight as he flexes around Yibo, and more precome gathers at the head of Yibo’s rigid cock at thought that he’ll be entering this snug heat. He goes a little slower, scissoring his fingers slightly so Xiao Zhan can get used to the sensation of being filled.

When Xiao Zhan feels a little looser, Yibo adds another finger, thrusting his fingers in and out of Xiao Zhan’s sloppy cunt unforgivingly. It’s so spongey and slick that lewd squelches fill the room with every shove of Yibo’s fingers as far as they can go. Xiao Zhan’s eyes roll back in his head as he lets out breathy, wanton noises from Yibo’s ministrations. 

Yibo needs to do this. Xiao Zhan can’t possibly take his dick if he isn’t prepped for it. He’s probably never touched himself before in this way – Yibo feels a strange sense of possessiveness over seeing Xiao Zhan like this, shameless and debauched. He doesn’t want anyone to see Xiao Zhan like this at all. When Xiao Zhan goes into heat again, it can only be Yibo who sees him through it.

“Where?” Yibo demands again, pulling his dripping fingers out so fast Xiao Zhan is left gaping for an instant. It’s filthy how Yibo can see into Xiao Zhan’s hole, his sensitive, red walls. Yibo spreads Xiao Zhan’s hole further and thumbs at the rim, pushing the tips of his fingers in and out crudely. “Fuck you where?”

Xiao Zhan lets out a small wail as Yibo sucks Xiao Zhan’s slick from his fingers, rubbing harshly at Xiao Zhan’s clit with the other. When Xiao Zhan doesn’t reply, moaning at how Yibo’s fingers are a blur between his legs, Yibo withdraws his hand from his mouth and lays a loud slap on Xiao Zhan’s cunt.

Xiao Zhan arches upwards, screams leaving his mouth as Yibo lands more slaps, directly over his hole, in between his parted folds. His cunt starts to redden even more, the folds becoming puffy and distended between his legs. Xiao Zhan’s wails grow hoarse as Yibo spreads his lips open, smearing his fluids around, getting his thighs wet. He’s not going to sit Xiao Zhan on his dick until Xiao Zhan says that he wants it.

“I want you to,” Xiao Zhan finally mumbles, tears starting to gather in his eyes. He looks up at Yibo imploringly, his doe eyes shining, lips swollen. “To- to fuck me in- in my- pussy.”

Milk down his chest, thighs spread apart, his cunt on display, he’s the prettiest thing Yibo’s ever seen.

“Please, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan pleads, “please can you fuck me in my pussy?”

Yibo stares at Xiao Zhan, wordless, before he snaps, pulling Xiao Zhan’s legs over his shoulder as he fucks into him mercilessly.

Xiao Zhan’s so tight Yibo has to push into him, forcing apart his walls. He’s so wet and hot around Yibo, walls like a vice around his cock sucking Yibo in. Xiao Zhan’s openly crying again, mouth open as he pants, tears rolling down his cheeks as Yibo sheaths himself fully in Xiao Zhan.

Yibo’s so deep, and from the way Xiao Zhan is gasping, he’s probably at Xiao Zhan’s limit. Good. He wants to ruin this for everyone else Xiao Zhan is with. He wants Xiao Zhan to spend his heat with someone else, and think about Yibo. Think about how the dick he’s getting isn’t long, or thick, or good enough. Think about how the person he’s fucking doesn’t treat him like he deserves, like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

He pauses for a moment, giving Xiao Zhan time to adjust and shift to the feeling of being filled on Yibo’s cock. Xiao Zhan’s scrabbling a little at Yibo’s chest, like there’s too much to take. But gradually, he settles, exhaling heavily as Yibo presses kisses to his eyelids and strokes his sides.

“You’re doing so well, baobei,” Yibo murmurs, and Xiao Zhan cries out, clinging to Yibo’s back as Yibo pulls out, and drives back in till his hips meet Xiao Zhan’s.

Xiao Zhan’s so noisy in bed, meeting every rock of Yibo’s hips with loud keening, and Yibo is obsessed. He wants to keep drawing these little gasps from Xiao Zhan, with his breath hot against Yibo’s ears, desperate and heady. He changes his angle a little, tilting Xiao Zhan’s body up, and Xiao Zhan shakes like he’s been struck by lightning.

“Nghh,” Xiao Zhan clings on to Yibo’s back, sobbing as Yibo pounds into his cunt, his dick so long and thick it presses insistently against Xiao Zhan’s cervix. Yibo buries himself inside Xiao Zhan again and again brutally, fucking the opening to Xiao Zhan’s womb like he wants to fuck inside it too. Xiao Zhan’s pussy is stretched so wide around Yibo, the folds parted so firmly Yibo can feel them straining around him.

Yibo pauses when he’s drawn himself halfway out of Xiao Zhan to look down at where he’s filling Xiao Zhan, resisting Xiao Zhan’s desperate pulls on Yibo’s arm to continue moving.

Xiao Zhan struggles a little, tears running down his neck as Yibo traces a finger where Xiao Zhan’s cunt is wrapped tight around his cock. His cunt flexes as Yibo runs a finger at where they meet, Xiao Zhan straining in his hold. Xiao Zhan whimpers as Yibo’s finger collects the slick that’s escaped Xiao Zhan’s cunt to slide down and coat Yibo’s dick.

Xiao Zhan’s so beautiful whimpering, gasping wetly on Yibo’s cock. Yibo’s chest swells at the thought that he can have this, have Xiao Zhan in this way. Xiao Zhan’s given everything to Yibo so willingly, and he’s so eager for Yibo’s touch. Yibo wants to take such good care of him. He wants Xiao Zhan to feel everything he is, to somehow convey the ache in his heart by pressing kisses against Xiao Zhan’s skin, by filling him so well Xiao Zhan can’t think so anything else.

“Yibo, please-” Xiao Zhan chokes out, sounding helpless. “I need- I need you in me, please-”

Yibo shoves back into Xiao Zhan, and pulls him up into his arms. Xiao Zhan’s legs come up automatically around Yibo’s waist as Yibo fucks up into him, kneeling on the bed. In this position, Xiao Zhan can only sit on Yibo’s cock, gravity pushing Yibo further into Xiao Zhan than before. His dick rests heavily on Xiao Zhan’s cervix, threatening to push it open as Xiao Zhan lets out a strangled cry against Yibo’s lips.

“Yibo- I can’t-” Xiao Zhan cries, tears on his face wetting Yibo’s cheeks as Yibo swallows his moans with a dirty, open-mouthed kiss. Yibo humps up into Xiao Zhan, bouncing him on his cock, as Xiao Zhan’s thick ass slaps against his thighs. Xiao Zhan keeps making these needy, depraved noises as he bobs up and down limply, Yibo’s dick breaching his cunt with every rock.

Yibo buries his head into Xiao Zhan’s chest, sucking on Xiao Zhan’s teats. He licks up the mess on Xiao Zhan’s chest, relishing how Xiao Zhan’s nipples spray sweet milk into his mouth with every thrust of Yibo’s hips. Yibo’s tongue and teeth have tugged on Xiao Zhan’s nipples so much they look almost tender, aching. Xiao Zhan’s sobbing in his arms, bracing himself on Yibo’s shoulders for support.

There’s a terrible heat flaring in Yibo, a sticky, ungracious feeling that curls and settles at the bottom of his belly. He can feel the burn of it in his stomach, in how he holds Xiao Zhan tighter, in the press of his fingers on Xiao Zhan’s skin.

How did Xiao Zhan settle his heats before Yibo was his herder? Who did he fuck like this, who’s cock did he find to satiate him? Who cradled him in their arms? Who told him they- they loved him?

Yibo’s trembling with it, the snap of his hips up into Xiao Zhan coming harder and faster. His heart is beating in his ears. He knows he has no right to feel this ugly thing, pressing against his ribcage. Xiao Zhan doesn’t belong to anyone. He has every right to spend his heats with anyone he wishes.

Logically, Yibo knows this. But it doesn’t stop the words that bubble up in his chest. All the questions he has for Xiao Zhan. Who he’s been under, who has wiped away his tears. Yibo wants to fight them all. It’s a wholly illogical, stupid feeling that builds and takes form in low, pained words that clamor from his throat.

“Did you fuck Chuyue like this?” Yibo asks, no, goads, as Xiao Zhan trembles on his dick, his walls clenching down on Yibo. “Just bend over for him in your pen for everyone to see as he fucked your pussy? Let everyone see your greedy cunt?”

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, wailing as Yibo grinds hard into him. Yibo can barely breathe at the sight, feeling something childish like victory swell in him. He’s truly- truly the only one Xiao Zhan has been this fragile, this vulnerable in front of. The only one Xiao Zhan’s laid himself bare to.

“No, no,” Xiao Zhan cries, as Yibo takes over, laying him back on the bed to pound into him steadily. Yibo hides a smile in the curve of Xiao Zhan’s neck, tonguing messily at it. “I didn’t, I swear-”

Yibo’s so hard he’s sure Xiao Zhan’s pussy is full of his precome, and sure enough, when he pulls out before pushing back in, drops of white slide out of Xiao Zhan’s cunt to drip onto the bed. Xiao Zhan’s sobbing so much his blotchy face almost matches the colour of his swollen tits.

“Did you fuck yourself open like this? At night, in the dark when no one would see?” Yibo licks a stripe up Xiao Zhan’s neck, and Xiao Zhan shudders, pussy squirting out a little fluid at Yibo’s words. “You open yourself up with your fingers, fuck your slutty pussy with your tail-”

Xiao Zhan’s shaking his head, eyes full of tears when he shudders hard in Yibo’s arms, coming for the second time. His cunt spills some juices weakly around Yibo’s dick that’s plugging him up, his tits spraying out some milk that splatters on Yibo’s chest. His legs kick out, as Yibo cups Xiao Zhan’s face, and Xiao Zhan looks fucked out, a dazed look in his eyes. He breathes out heavily before taking Yibo’s fingers into his mouth and licking at them obediently.

Yibo continues to rock into Xiao Zhan, slower, more tenderly this time. Xiao Zhan’s laying back, his legs spread as wide as they can go. He’s letting Yibo take what he needs from him, chasing his own climax that’s roaring in his belly.

Then-

Slowly, Xiao Zhan raises his arms to bring Yibo’s face close to his. He’s still shifting up the bed from the force of Yibo’s thrusts, thrusts that punch gasps and moans from Xiao Zhan’s throat, but Xiao Zhan merely meets Yibo’s mouth with the softest, gentlest kiss. He parts Yibo’s lips and steals the breath from his lungs, a shy slide of Xiao Zhan’s tongue against the curve of Yibo’s own.

“I- ah-” Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches as Yibo fills him, but he looks incandescently, fervently, happy. “It’s only been you. Everything. I’ve only ever been this- this wet for you.”

Yibo stares at Xiao Zhan for a moment, the words sinking into his skin. His gaze drops to Xiao Zhan, the line of his neck, the flush he’s wearing high on his cheeks. He can’t- he can’t think about what he’s done to deserve this, to deserve Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan cries out as Yibo slides deeper still within him, spearing him on his cock. Yibo feels like he can’t breathe, sheathed so deeply within Xiao Zhan’s tight cunt he can’t pull out. He’s going to come, he can feel the beginnings of the sensation cresting over his skin as he holds Xiao Zhan close. His balls are drawn up, tight.

“Fuck, baobei, I can’t- I’m going to come-” Yibo rasps out, sweat sliding down his neck. He swallows, trying to tamp down the simmering heat that’s grown to a roar within him. He’s sure he’s leaking already. He needs to pull out.

Yibo runs his hands down Xiao Zhan’s side, then settles them on his hips as he attempts to shift Xiao Zhan off his cock. But he can’t; Xiao Zhan’s legs have come up to wrap around his waist, Xiao Zhan’s eyes turning alarmingly glassy again.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, his breath hot against Yibo’s lips. “Come in me, breed me.”

Yibo’s hips give a stuttering thrust, before he regains control of them. “Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, as serious as he can with Xiao Zhan clawing down his back. “If I come in you, it could take.”

“I know,” Xiao Zhan replies stubbornly, unhelpfully pushing his ass back against Yibo, his cunt swallowing Yibo’s dick to the hilt. “I want you to. I _want_ it to take, to carry your calves.” His eyes are determined, but there’s something behind them that looks scared.

His gaze keeps darting to Yibo, to his lips, then back to his eyes, like he’s trying to understand why Yibo has stopped, why Yibo hasn’t come in him. Yibo hates that he’s put it there, that Xiao Zhan’s worried Yibo doesn’t want him.

“Alright,” Yibo breathes against Xiao Zhan’s temple, brushes his hair back to lay a kiss on it. "Alright, Xiao Zhan."

As his pace picks back up, Xiao Zhan’s clings on to Yibo’s shoulders, sobbing as Yibo makes him take it, makes him take everything Yibo can give him. Yibo twists his clit and rubs at it as he thrusts into Xiao Zhan heavily, Xiao Zhan’s sloppy, wet cunt easing the way.

When Yibo comes, Xiao Zhan comes too, with a wet gush of fluid that wets his cock, the bed, with tits that spray milk onto Yibo’s body, everywhere. He feels like he’s floating, filling Xiao Zhan up with so much come that it spills onto the bedsheets. He marks Xiao Zhan’s pussy with it, drawing his cock out to rub his come over Xiao Zhan’s engorged clit, his swollen folds, in a strange, territorial way that has Xiao Zhan crying wetly, his eyelashes dusky against his cheek.

The sight of Xiao Zhan used, Yibo’s come white and pushing out of his cunt, his breasts dark and leaking, makes Yibo almost want to roll Xiao Zhan onto his stomach and come inside him again. Instead, Yibo pushes back into Xiao Zhan, to plug him up and stop his come from leaking out.

If it takes, if Xiao Zhan becomes pregnant, Yibo will take full responsibility. He’d long decided to take care of Xiao Zhan, ever since Xiao Zhan had bravely, tearfully, confessed his love for Yibo. Now that he thinks about it, maybe even earlier still, when he’d been introduced to a cowbrid with kind, understanding eyes, and a shy smile.

Yibo kisses Xiao Zhan through his overstimulation, through how his body trembles in Yibo’s arms. Xiao Zhan kisses back, salty from his tears and shuddering from the sensitivity. Yibo tries not to shift too much as he lays them both down on the bed to face each other. Still, some of Yibo’s come drips from his cunt, and Xiao Zhan lets out a dismayed whine.

But then he looks up at Yibo with something like wonder and radiant joy. Snuggling into Yibo’s embrace, he rests his head on Yibo’s arm as they trade slow kisses. Xiao Zhan seems content to warm Yibo’s cock, and he makes soft, pained noises when Yibo wants to pull out, so Yibo leaves his cock enveloped in Xiao Zhan’s heat.

Yibo’s so lucky. He really is. He says as much, and Xiao Zhan blushes, a fetching, familiar red that Yibo is beginning to love. He wants to be the cause of that blush from now on.

“You’re the first to get your heat,” Yibo says aloud, as he smooths a hand on the curve of Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, kissing Xiao Zhan on a floppy ear. Xiao Zhan makes an agreeable noise and shifts closer, his milky scent flooding Yibo’s senses. “Who’s going to get it next?”

“Zhao Lei’s next,” Xiao Zhan says, and there’s something a little off, a little abrupt with how he’s suddenly looking at Yibo. Yibo cocks his head to the side in confusion, but Xiao Zhan’s gaze darts to the wall next to the door, his eyebrows knitted in a frown. “His is coming in a little more than a month.”

“Oh, I guess also I need to make plans for his heat,” Yibo presses on, and feels Xiao Zhan stiffen in his arms. “I didn’t plan for any heats before, which was my fault. I need to make sure Lei Lei will be okay.”

Xiao Zhan stills against him, his fingers running down Yibo’s skin suddenly frigid. “Are you going to help him too? And everyone else?”

“I have to,” Yibo murmurs, a little concerned at how cold Xiao Zhan is growing. How the press of Xiao Zhan’s skin into his feels sticky, uncomfortable. “He’s my responsibility as well. They all are.”

There’s a pause, and Yibo looks down to see Xiao Zhan staring up at him, a nameless emotion hovering in his eyes. When Yibo meets his gaze questioningly, Xiao Zhan seems to be searching Yibo’s eyes for something, but Yibo doesn’t know what it is.

Then- Xiao Zhan swallows, and pulls himself off Yibo.

“Wait- what-” Yibo sits up in bed, reaching for Xiao Zhan. His heart sinks as Xiao Zhan twists out of his reach. His fingers graze over where he’d just been stroking, cradling Xiao Zhan. “Baobei, is your heat over?”

“It’s over, don’t worry,” Xiao Zhan says, and he sounds- almost upbeat as he stands on shaking legs next to the bed. He bends to retrieve his clothing from the floor, drawing his shirt, and then his pants over his forearm. His smile is strange somehow, wobbling a little at the edges. Yibo can see a trail of his come trickling down Xiao Zhan’s leg. There’s a bite on his shoulder, red bruises on his neck in the shape of Yibo’s mouth.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says urgently, worried now. He climbs off the bed, and moves closer to Xiao Zhan. What did he do? What happened? “Baobei, what happened? Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad,” Xiao Zhan says, and his eyes crinkle a little at the edges as he smiles at Yibo. He’s pulling on his trousers and his shirt swiftly, properly, straightening the creases like he wants to leave. “I just have to go back to the barn. I’m okay.”

Yibo is at a loss at what he should do. He can’t stop Xiao Zhan, and he doesn’t know what heats are like. If this is what Xiao Zhan wants to do, to go back to where all the other cowbrids are, and he’s safe and not sick anymore, then there’s nothing Yibo can do. Maybe Xiao Zhan needs their comfort after his heat, and Yibo’s isn’t enough.

“But,” Yibo protests, and it sounds faint, even to his ears. He has no hold over Xiao Zhan, no sway over his decisions. “Why don’t you rest here? You can go back to the barn tomorrow; let me take care of you-”

“No!” Xiao Zhan interrupts, a little too hasty and upset. “Yibo, let me- I’ll go back, _please_ -” His voice breaks, uneven and loud, and Yibo flinches back. He’s never heard Xiao Zhan raise his voice at anyone before.

They stare at each other, tense and locked in place, the faint breeze blowing in from the window the only sound in the room. Yibo’s throat is horribly dry at the vacant look in Xiao Zhan’s eyes, the jerky motions of his arm as he reaches for the door.

He doesn’t want Xiao Zhan to leave. He doesn’t- He doesn’t want him to go after giving everything to Yibo.

But his feelings aren’t important right now. Whatever Xiao Zhan needs- whatever he wants, he should get. It should be alright. They’ve already promised themselves to each other, and Yibo can see him later on, whenever he feels like it.

Maybe Xiao Zhan wants to clean himself up. Maybe he feels icky. Maybe, maybe he wants some space from Yibo. The thought makes Yibo’s heart sink to his stomach. Xiao Zhan was just so happy with him. But if he wants to leave, then that’s his prerogative.

“Okay,” Yibo says, slowly, trying to mask the fact that his heart is breaking in two. Xiao Zhan’s smile still looks a little lopsided, a little like he’s trying too hard to wear it. Maybe he’s tired, but he doesn’t want to sleep in Yibo’s bed? That could be it. “I’ll see you later?”

“See you, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan nods, wearing a rough, raw version of his usual smile. He looks like he’s trying to be brave for something. Yibo doesn’t know what for.

Xiao Zhan looks at Yibo, nods again, and steps out of Yibo’s bedroom without a backward glance. Yibo peers out, makes sure he makes it down the stairs on trembling legs and safely down the path into the barn.

Yibo’ll check on him later. He’ll give him his space. Everything will be alright, he thinks, even as his heart sinks to his stomach at the sight of his bed; soiled, crumpled sheets the only sign that Xiao Zhan was ever here.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past three weeks, Yibo has barely seen head or tail of Xiao Zhan since his heat.

It’s not for lack of trying. Yibo’s head had jumbled with despair that Xiao Zhan was angry or disappointed at Yibo, or worse, regretted spending his heat with him. After a few hours, when Yibo had paced till his feet had worn a hole in the floorboards, he’d pulled on a robe and made the trip down to the barn. If Xiao Zhan just hadn’t wanted to see him, Yibo- Yibo would bear it. But he can’t bear it if he’s hurt Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan wasn’t in his pen–wasn’t in any of the pens of the smaller cowbrids. Yibo searched and searched until he’d finally found Xiao Zhan curled in the back of Chuyue’s pen, a small, huddled ball under a thick blanket, not unlike how Yibo discovered him that morning.

He’d made a move to open the pen, to unlatch the gate and reach for Xiao Zhan, but he’d been stopped by Chuyue firmly planting himself in Yibo’s way. Chuyue is big–a massive bull–and Yibo couldn’t do anything when Chuyue demanded he leave, nostrils flaring. He’d lowered his horns at Yibo when he tried to protest, and firmly pointed out that Yibo didn’t have any right to enter his pen if Chuyue didn’t want him inside.

Something serrated and blunt had rooted himself in Yibo’s gut at that moment. He’d looked at Xiao Zhan and how Chuyue was kneeling beside him, stroking his back, and how Xiao Zhan was allowing him where he’d pulled away from Yibo’s touch, and he- he understood.

Xiao Zhan hadn’t liked being with him after all. Imagining what it might be like, what he found attractive about Yibo had been good for Xiao Zhan till it wasn’t, till Yibo couldn’t measure up to Xiao Zhan’s expectations. And maybe it’s all Yibo’s fault. He hadn’t prepared Xiao Zhan for how demanding he is, how much he took when he wanted to. How he loved too much and too fast and maybe Xiao Zhan didn’t like that.

Perhaps Xiao Zhan realised he liked his own kind better, liked someone broad and strong like Chuyue who could provide everything he needed. And that stung, a crushing pain that tore the breath from his lungs. But all he could do was swallow the bitterness of rejection, of humiliation, and tell Chuyue to take care of Xiao Zhan.

That made Chuyue’s eyes jaw tighten somehow, breath fogging in front of his face as he scoffed at Yibo, and returned to Xiao Zhan’s side. Yibo had watched Xiao Zhan snuggle into Chuyue’s arm, and turned away, gutted.

The following days had dragged on cruelly. Yibo dealt with constantly seeing Xiao Zhan across the fields when Xiao Zhan tended to the crops, or taught the smaller cowbrids how to milk. Yibo didn’t know how to approach him, how to ask him what happened.

Chuyue was often there too, placing a firm hand on Xiao Zhan’s lower back, guiding and sure. He shielded Xiao Zhan from Yibo’s view, hiding the marks Yibo kissed into Xiao Zhan’s skin, his eyes narrowing whenever he caught Yibo’s eyes on Xiao Zhan. Yibo had gripped his shovel so hard he thought it might fracture in his hands and leave splinters embedded in his palm.

Yibo had tried to bring Xiao Zhan food, in the same way he always did every day for all the cowbrids. He’d come by Xiao Zhan’s pen with a large plate of Xiao Zhan’s favourite canola meal and honeyed grain which he’d haggled for at the market and spent a whole morning preparing. Xiao Zhan had risen slowly from the hay, stepping over to Yibo like he was approaching a snake.

Yibo’s heart had sunk at the unfaltering, polite smile on Xiao Zhan’s face as he’d taken the food from Yibo with a nod of acknowledgement. He’d greeted Yibo like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t been lying in Yibo’s arms just days ago. Then he’d turned away just as quickly to pad over to Chuyue to share his meal, ignoring the way Yibo stood watching in the corner of the barn, feet glued to the floor.

If anything, Yibo had never thought that Xiao Zhan was this unkind. Xiao Zhan isn’t one to hold his tongue, or back down from a confrontation. That made his bland smiles, his easy demeanour difficult to bear. It’s like he didn’t think anything between him and Yibo had changed at all.

Yibo missed Xiao Zhan so much. Xiao Zhan used to- he would bound up to Yibo with a shy smile whenever he caught sight of Yibo. He’d take the harvest from Yibo’s hands, help him with the storage, ask to try different tools and learn how to farm. He’d let Yibo wrap his hands around his own and guide him when he taught Xiao Zhan how to cut wood, how to prepare the soil properly.

Yibo had gotten used to Xiao Zhan being his constant companion. He’d foolishly thought that even if some cowbrids moved on, decided to work on other farms, or found other families, at least this would stay the same. At least Xiao Zhan would remain by his side, and they’d build their farm together. Maybe they’d even raise some cowbrid young, and give them a safe home.

It seems silly now, an imprudent assumption. If anything, Xiao Zhan was always going to leave. He’d always been attached to Chuyue. They had so much in common, a love for singing, for guiding the younger cowbrids. Yibo would never truly understand their world. And if Xiao Zhan had chosen Chuyue, there’s nothing he can do to change Xiao Zhan’s mind.

Xiao Zhan’s staying in Chuyue’s pen now, sleeps next to him, sometimes under his arm. Yibo had found out one morning when he’d been filling the water troughs. He’d come down, found Xiao Zhan’s pen empty, and he’d scrambled to check that Xiao Zhan hadn’t left the farm entirely. He’d found him next to Chuyue instead, peacefully asleep.

It’d been all Yibo could do to not let the pail slip from his grasp, to breathe deep, and walk away. His whole body had seized up, his mind roaring that it should be him sleeping next to Xiao Zhan. He was Xiao Zhan’s mate. Not Chuyue.

He had been the one who held Xiao Zhan tight when he was burning with heat fever. He had been the one who fucked Xiao Zhan so deeply Xiao Zhan sobbed into his mouth, pleaded for Yibo to never let go. But Yibo knows a mate is more than that; it’s who Xiao Zhan chooses, in the end. And he’s made it pretty clear who he has.

So Yibo has tried to hang around the other cows, to see if he could glean anything about Xiao Zhan from them. While Yibo has been a responsible herder, providing for all their needs, he isn’t especially talkative, which made it a little awkward when he tried to integrate himself at the start.

Xiao Zhan had been the only cowbrid to initiate talking with Yibo, the others content to treat him just as their herder. Which is fine, only that they gave each other looks when Yibo shamelessly inserted himself into conversations, desperate for even the smallest piece of Xiao Zhan.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore. A more respectful, a more understanding man would let Xiao Zhan go. He’d make peace with the situation.

Yibo hates that he can’t be that man. Maybe that’s why Xiao Zhan chose Chuyue over Yibo. Chuyue seems like the kind of bull who’d let Xiao Zhan go, let him be happy with someone else. But this is Yibo, Yibo who clings and fights and pushes his way forward when he wants, when he loves someone.

It took only a few days for the younger cowbrids to start including Yibo in their little cliques, shooting him meaningful looks whenever they want to share some gossip with him. Most are harmless, nosy tipoffs about who’s intending on claiming which bull when, and Yibo listens to those mindlessly, his ears only tuning in when Xiao Zhan or Chuyue are mentioned.

Zhao Lei, leader of the young cowbrids, is as enthusiastic about speaking with Yibo as he is to speak with the other cows. That’s nice. He understands why Xiao Zhan cares a lot for Zhao Lei. He’s funny, witty, and eager to please in an endearing way. He’s very touchy and physically affectionate; a trait that draws the younger cowbrids to him. He also seems to understand that there’s a rift growing between Yibo and Xiao Zhan, and helpfully informs Xiao Zhan about the latest happenings between Chuyue and Xiao Zhan.

It isn’t much, just jealous murmurs and envious whispers about how well Chuyue takes care of Xiao Zhan, how he tends to Xiao Zhan and makes sure he eats before Chuyue does. How he fetches Xiao Zhan warm water to bathe, how he carefully grooms Xiao Zhan’s coat, and how he massages away Xiao Zhan’s recent muscle aches. How every cow wants a mate like Chuyue.

Yibo makes sure to listen to this with a neutral expression, showing as little attention to talk about Xiao Zhan as he can. It wouldn’t be good to influence the other cows unduly, especially since they look up to Xiao Zhan and Chuyue. But his feelings don’t seem to escape Zhao Lei, who gives him sympathetic glances whenever Xiao Zhan and Chuyue pass by.

There’s this once that Yibo exits the barn with a precarious stack of pails that he wants to wash by the little stream next to the farm. Someone calls his name and he looks up, only to meet Xiao Zhan’s wide-eyed gaze. Zhao Lei’s next to him, yelling and waving at Yibo joyfully. Yibo blinks at Zhao Lei as Zhao Lei leaves Xiao Zhan’s side to run over and grab some pails from Yibo’s hand.

“Yibo, aiya, you can’t carry all of that! Let me help you!” Zhao Lei beams up at him, winding his arm around Yibo’s arm and tugging him in the direction of the stream. Yibo gives him a little smile, helpless in the face of his infectious joy, and he’s about to follow when he meets Xiao Zhan’s gaze again.

Xiao Zhan’s usual, congenial smile has slipped off his face, and he’s staring blankly at the two of them, watching Zhao Lei natter on next to Yibo. His eyes keep returning to where Zhao Lei’s arm is pressed against Yibo’s, how Zhao Lei’s mindlessly reached down to interlink his fingers with Yibo’s.

Yibo frowns, his brow knitting together with concern. He’s just about to start towards Xiao Zhan when Chuyue comes up to him and settles an arm around Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. Xiao Zhan breaks into a large, genuine smile at that, and they both turn away from Yibo to heard back into the barn.

Yibo swallows and turns his attention back to Zhao Lei, who’s chattering about how his heat is coming so _soon_ , and about what kind of bull he’d prefer, and how Yibo should really get a move on in bringing in more bulls for the cows who have needs.

“Needs, Yibo! Needs!” Zhao Lei emphasises wildly, wiggling his eyebrows and swinging the buckets high in the air. He elbows Yibo in the side till he wheezes with laughter. Yibo takes the opportunity to discuss Zhao Lei’s heat plans with him. There’s no better time than now, after all, with the two of them alone by the stream.

Another time, Yibo finds Xiao Zhan behind the barn, past the storeroom, throwing up his food into a messily dug hole. Chuyue’s smoothing a hand down his back, murmuring encouragements and holding Xiao Zhan’s hair back.

Yibo freezes at the sight, and the tray of utensils he’s carrying clatters to the grass. It’s like a slap in the face, a gut-wrenching pain at the thought that Xiao Zhan’s been ill, and Yibo didn’t know. He’s Xiao Zhan’s herder, the one who saw Xiao Zhan through his heat, and more than that, he’s Xiao Zhan’s friend. Xiao Zhan and Chuyue both turn around at the noise, Xiao Zhan looking deathly pale at the sight of Yibo, while Chuyue just looks infuriated.

Yibo and Xiao Zhan stare at each other till Xiao Zhan retches and turns back to the hole to spit out more food. His body moves on autopilot, reaching towards Xiao Zhan but he’s blocked by Chuyue.

Chuyue stands in between Yibo and Xiao Zhan like an immovable barrier, distrust scrawled over his features. Yibo still remembers when he and Chuyue used to fix up the farm together and have friendly chats over their manual labour. That seems so far away now.

“I’m his herder,” Yibo hears himself say, trying to feint past Chuyue, who doesn’t budge. He’s frantic now, pushing at Chuyue’s shoulder. “Please, Xiao Zhan, what’s happening-”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” Chuyue says, low and stubborn. “Please leave, Yibo.”

Yibo’s about to protest, about to shove Chuyue to the ground when Xiao Zhan stands slowly, wiping at his mouth. He looks so tired, exhaustion in his heavy eyebags. He’s trembling a little where he stands and Yibo wants to go to him, to give him support.

“Yibo, I’m fine,” Xiao Zhan says, and gives Yibo a nod that’s supposed to reassure him. It’s so obvious that the converse is true, from the way Xiao Zhan won’t even meet his eyes. His shirt is hanging more off his shoulders, billowing a little too much in the wind. It’s either he’s grown thinner, or he’s wearing Chuyue’s shirt. Either way, if Xiao Zhan doesn’t want him to know, if he’s fighting so hard to keep it from Yibo, Yibo will let him be. The last thing he wants is for Xiao Zhan to leave the farm, leave him.

Yibo grits his teeth, and stalks away.

This is how a month passes, where the most Yibo says to Xiao Zhan are stilted greetings and hesitant, arbitrary talk about farm chores. Yibo hates it so much. They used to talk about anything and everything together, their plans for the future, their deepest secrets.

Yibo told Xiao Zhan about his family, about how he’d struggled and scrimped and saved to get this farm to support his sick grandparents. He shared with him about his worries, his inadequacies about starting out in a new town where he knew no one. It’s a million pinpricks over his skin at the thought that that Xiao Zhan is lurking somewhere below this façade. That his Xiao Zhan is no longer anywhere to be found.

The day for Zhao Lei’s preheat approaches, and Yibo is prepared for it. He learned from the last time, and he’s made arrangements with another trustworthy herder from a close town. The herder will come and pick up Zhao Lei in his cart for Zhao Lei to spend his preheat and then his heat with a bull of his choice at the herder’s farm. After Zhao Lei’s heat and when he’s ready, the herder will bring him back to Yibo.

Yibo paid the herder a little more to ensure that Zhao Lei would be well taken care of. Zhao Lei already has a bull in mind, and he’s excited, humming as he does his chores. He takes to telling all the cowbrids around him about how he’s looking forward to his heat, how he’s so sure his heat partner will take good care of him.

Yibo’s happy Zhao Lei’s so keen, so certain. At least he won’t go through a failed heat like Xiao Zhan did with Yibo. He ruffles Zhao Lei’s ears whenever he passes, accepting Zhao Lei’s hugs of anticipation with gracious pats. Zhao Lei clings to him in turn, neediness a symptom of incoming heat, and chatters on about how amazing his heat will be, which Yibo and the other younger cowbrids bear.

Xiao Zhan’s usually out of Yibo’s periphery, choosing to stay in Chuyue’s pen or anywhere Yibo isn’t. The sting of Xiao Zhan’s avoidance has eased a little. It gets easier as each day ends with minimal contact from Xiao Zhan, or at least it should.

Yibo’s hardened himself against it. He’s had to.

But the first time Xiao Zhan overhears Zhao Lei’s enthusiastic imaginings about what his heat will be like, Yibo’s there to see it. Zhao Lei’s slung one arm around Yibo’s shoulders, obnoxiously sitting halfway in Yibo’s lap, and he’s talking so fast Yibo can barely hear him. He settles for nodding along whenever Zhao Lei takes the slightest breath. He’s sure this is also how Zhao Lei’s coping with his nervousness, so Yibo listens agreeably.

“It’ll go well, right, Yibo? My heat?” Zhao Lei says, and Xiao Zhan freezes as he steps past them, only the curve of his cheek and jaw visible. It’s clenched tight, and his fingers holding onto pail handles are flexing, cutting into his palms. His tail gives a stuttered flick, then droops.

“Of course,” Yibo replies absently, more focused on trying to avoid Xiao Zhan’s gaze. He makes a note of how Xiao Zhan’s looking a little leaner nowadays, and resolves to speak to Chuyue and ask him to ensure Xiao Zhan’s eating enough. It’ll make for an uncomfortable conversation, but it’ll put his mind at ease if he confirms Xiao Zhan is well taken care of. “You know I’ve made all the arrangements.”

“You’re the best, Yibo!” Zhao Lei exclaims, and gives Yibo an exaggerated kiss, the smack of his lips loud and obnoxious against Yibo’s cheek. Yibo swats at him as Zhao Lei screams and darts away, slipping out of the barn before Yibo can catch him.

By the time Yibo turns around, Xiao Zhan is gone.

==

The weekend rolls around, and the scheduled date for the herder to fetch Zhao Lei comes.

Yibo wakes up early to a slight drizzle and a gloomy sky, which is better than a downpour. At least Zhao Lei will be able to get to the farm unscathed, if the herder is expedient. Yibo grabs a few water-resistant blankets from the shed and makes his way down to the barn.

Zhao Lei’s waiting by the door as planned, feet stuffed into waterproof boots. He’s in high spirits, and luckily, doesn’t seem to be feeling any pain, which Yibo had feared. Strangely, both Xiao Zhan and Chuyue are awake in their shared pen, watching as Yibo greets Zhao Lei and passes him some blankets.

Yibo pauses, then turns to give them a nod of acknowledgement. He can be the decent one, even if it hurts bowing to someone who’s broken his heart.

Chuyue’s stare can cut ice. He places a hand protectively around Xiao Zhan waist. Xiao Zhan’s gaze flickers from Zhao Lei to Yibo, his mouth twisting as his head dips, and he turns away.

Yibo swallows hard at the rejection, and turns his attention to Zhao Lei. He tucks the waterproof blanket around Zhao Lei’s shoulders, wrapping them around him tight so he won’t catch a cold.

“It’s time,” Yibo says to Zhao Lei, hearing a cart pull up outside the barn. He helps Zhao Lei up even as Zhao Lei sags a little into Yibo’s side, starting to look a little feverish with preheat. He pushes open the barn door and they step outside into the light drizzle.

The herder is waiting, and he helps Yibo carry Zhao Lei into the cart. Yibo notes that the cart has a waterproof covering, and that eases a little of his worries. At least Zhao Lei won’t fall sick on the way to the farm and he can go through his heat safely. Zhao Lei gives him a tentative wave as he’s carted away, and breaks into a big grin when Yibo gives him an encouraging smile.

Yibo watches until the cart rolls down the road and rumbles out of sight, his arm raised in a wave. He turns around, ready to go back into the barn, when-

The barn door is thrown open, revealing Xiao Zhan and a distraught-looking Chuyue.

Xiao Zhan looks frantic, his eyes filled with tears as he slides to a halt in front of Yibo. He grabs at Yibo’s shirt, his hands curling into the fabric. It’s the most emotion Xiao Zhan has shown Yibo in weeks, and Yibo can barely remember what to do with Xiao Zhan, panicked and crying in front of him. The drizzle is already staining his clothes, turning the fabric dark where it’s landed on Xiao Zhan.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan starts, and his tears begin rolling down his cheeks. His voice is wrecked, torn from his throat. “Please, don’t- please, don’t share Zhao Lei’s heat, please-”

“Xiao Zhan, you shouldn’t be in the rain-” Chuyue interrupts, shooting daggers at Yibo before a look of confusion settles on his features. His eyes roam the empty road, as Xiao Zhan’s brow furrows, and he joins Chuyue in looking around like they’re searching for something.

Yibo stands alone by the barn entrance, feeling very much like he’s missed something.

“Wait, where is he, where is Lei Lei?” Xiao Zhan chokes out, his hands wiping at his eyes. “Wasn’t he just-”

“Where’s Zhao Lei?” Chuyue asks, voice deep and angry.

“Zhao Lei’s going to the Liu farm,” Yibo says, absolutely disoriented by what Xiao Zhan and Chuyue are saying. Why are they so concerned about Zhao Lei? “He left to spend his heat there with another bull.”

There’s a pause as Yibo’s words hover in the air between them, and Yibo shuffles a little, confused at the wide-eyed, stricken look that Xiao Zhan is fixing him with. Then Xiao Zhan’s words from earlier sink in, and Yibo blinks back at Xiao Zhan, bewildered.

“I- I was never going to spend Zhao Lei’s heat with him!” Yibo says, a million thoughts running through his head. Why would Xiao Zhan come to such an assumption? “I’m never going to spend a heat with any cowbrid other than-”

Yibo cuts off, and swallows, looking away from Xiao Zhan. What is he saying? Xiao Zhan probably doesn’t want to hear this. He’s going to look so pathetic for still being hung up over someone that’s moved on.

“Anyway,” Yibo says, after a breath that settles his trembling hands. “Let’s head back into the barn. The rain is getting too heavy.”

Xiao Zhan’s parted lips are so, so red. He and Chuyue aren’t moving. They share a look that Yibo can’t read, and Yibo has to leave. He can’t face any more reminders that Xiao Zhan has chosen someone else.

Yibo’s just about to step past Xiao Zhan when he flings his arms around Yibo, holding him tight. He buries his head into Yibo’s chest, his ears flat against the underside of Yibo’s jaw. His tail wraps around Yibo’s thigh like it belongs there, hot as a brand.

Behind Xiao Zhan, Chuyue stares at Xiao Zhan’s back with an emotion Yibo can’t understand, his jaw clenched. Then, he turns and heads back into the barn.

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo says softly, after a beat, after Xiao Zhan’s arms around him feel too much like a dream he can’t have. He slowly detaches Xiao Zhan from himself, wrapping his hands around Xiao Zhan’s forearms to gently push him away. “Your mate’s gone inside. You better catch up with him.”

“What do you mean?” Xiao Zhan looks up at Yibo, a pained look in his eyes. There’s a fragile curve to his mouth that has been missing this past month. Yibo feels a lump grow in his throat at the sight.

“Come with me,” Yibo says, and leads Xiao Zhan past the barn and up to his room. As he takes the steps, two at a time, he realises the last time Xiao Zhan was in his room he was in his bed, and then he was gone. Yibo needs to clear this up quickly. If Chuyue hasn’t been treating Xiao Zhan well, or if Xiao Zhan has any complaints, Yibo will settle them for him. They won’t need to speak again.

When Yibo’s closed the door behind them, he turns to see Xiao Zhan standing in the middle of his room, fidgeting with the hem of his too-large shirt. That shirt’s definitely Chuyue’s, Yibo thinks, with a heavy heart. He should get this over and done with.

“What’s happening, Xiao Zhan?” Yibo offers, his words coming short and abrupt. That’s the best Yibo can offer right now without tripping over them. “What do you want?”

The last thing he’s expecting to see is Xiao Zhan’s face crumpling, and Xiao Zhan bursting into tears again.

Alarmed, Yibo dashes to Xiao Zhan’s side and his hands hover over Xiao Zhan’s shoulders, searching but unable to touch. He knows cowbrids are intensely possessive, and it might cause Xiao Zhan problems with Chuyue.

“Tell me what’s going on, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo urges, fear striking at his heart. Is Xiao Zhan sick? Is he dying? Have he and Chuyue been hiding a critical illness from Yibo all this time? Yibo curses himself for not pushing, for not getting to the bottom of why Xiao Zhan had been looking so sickly recently. He’d been trying to give Xiao Zhan his space, but if this is the result, that Xiao Zhan’s been so upset and unwell, Yibo won’t let it go so easily.

“I’m okay,” Xiao Zhan says, raspy and blubbering. He accepts the offer of Yibo’s handkerchief gratefully, wiping at his eyes. “Yibo, I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Yibo asks, confused at the anxious look on Xiao Zhan’s face. Why does Xiao Zhan look so nervous? He grasps at Xiao Zhan’s hands, suddenly uncaring of what Chuyue might think. Damn him, Yibo thinks rudely. Xiao Zhan was his first. “What’s wrong, Zhan-ge?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Xiao Zhan says, and he’s breathing so hard his chest is rising and falling unevenly. He pulls at Yibo’s hand, and lifts his shirt with the other, and lays Yibo’s hand on his belly.

At first, Yibo doesn’t understand. Xiao Zhan’s body is as lean as ever, his stomach seemingly flat. But then Yibo moves his hand lower, and-

Oh.

There’s a small, almost minuscule rise in Xiao Zhan’s stomach where Yibo’s hand slides down Xiao Zhan’s skin. It’s tiny, but it’s there, and Xiao Zhan examines Yibo’s face for any sign of recognition as Yibo smooths his hand over the bump, again and again. He’s biting at his lower lip, his face contorted in worry.

Could this be-

“Is this mine?” Yibo breathes, and somehow, he can’t speak too loud, or the magic will be broken. He stares at Xiao Zhan’s stomach in wonder, and meets Xiao Zhan’s eyes, who nods hastily, an anxious smile on his face. “You’re pregnant with my baby?” Xiao Zhan nods again, his eyes creasing into half-moons.

Yibo wants to drop to his knees, to kiss Xiao Zhan’s stomach, to murmur against his skin. He wants to take Xiao Zhan into his arms and kiss him breathless, and show him how Yibo would care for a mate of his. How he’s always wanted to care for Xiao Zhan.

But-

Yibo sucks in a harsh breath, and exhales heavily, pulling his hand from Xiao Zhan’s skin. It hurts too much, so Yibo takes a step away from Xiao Zhan’s side, watching as Xiao Zhan’s smile drops.

Yibo can’t- He can’t pretend to be happy that Xiao Zhan’s carrying his child, but he still chose Chuyue over Yibo. Maybe Xiao Zhan thinks Chuyue will be a better and stronger father. Maybe Xiao Zhan just wanted him to know, out of courtesy, and a little something like pity.

“That’s great,” Yibo struggles, the words sounding horribly insincere no matter how hard he tries to inject some happiness into them. His heartbeat feels sluggish, dead in his burning chest. He’ll love the child no matter what, but he can’t bring himself to accept that Xiao Zhan’s slipped out of his grasp. He can’t bring himself to accept that Xiao Zhan’s chosen someone else. “I’m happy for- for you and Chuyue. Really. Let me know how I can help with the child, please-”

“I’m not with Chuyue!” Xiao Zhan bursts out, hand trembling as he reaches towards Yibo and clings to his sleeve. His eyes are brimming with tears as he shakes his head violently, stepping towards Yibo. “He’s not my mate.”

“He’s not? But then- why?” Yibo manages, tongue dry as he feels Xiao Zhan’s fingers close tight around his arm. “Why did- Why did you leave me?”

Xiao Zhan’s shaking his head even more, his mouth tight. “Yibo, Yibo, I was wrong, I’m sorry,” he sniffles, and leans into Yibo’s embrace, against his shoulder. “I didn’t- I thought-”

Yibo’s mind is whirring, fragments from the previous month falling, clicking into place as Xiao Zhan bites at his lip and tears slide down his cheeks from under his fluttering, wet eyelashes. It all sounds so ludicrous, and yet-

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo breathes, like the moment cannot afford too hard of an edge in case it breaks. “Did you- did you think I was going to be with Zhao Lei for his heat? Even- even after everything? Even after I-”

Xiao Zhan’s head jerks in a small nod, his gaze still downcast as he bites at his cheeks, standing in the middle of Yibo’s room like he’s waiting for judgement. His ears are pressed flat against the top of his head, contrite and despairing.

“But- how?” Yibo asks, disbelieving, and he hates the way his voice breaks with it. “How- Xiao Zhan, I said I loved you- I told you I loved you.”

“I thought,” Xiao Zhan says, and it’s quiet, and painful. “I thought you still wanted others. Which is okay. Many bulls do that, and many cows are fine with it. But I couldn’t be. I couldn’t-” His hands leave Yibo’s sleeve to clench at his sides, fingers weak and slippery. “I can’t see you with someone else. Which is- which is my own failing. I thought if I distanced myself from you it might help.”

He lets out a weak, rattling laugh that causes Yibo’s eyes to snap to his face in alarm. “But then I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep without being near to you. Seeing everyone else hang around you when I couldn’t, especially Lei Lei, just thinking that you would-” He coughs wetly, bringing a hand to his mouth. “You’d hold him like how you held me, I- I couldn’t bear it.”

“Then Chuyue?” Yibo asks, and he hates how it scrapes against the roof of his mouth, and comes out all wrecked, simmering agony.

It’s like all the hurt of the past month has compounded, has ravaged him on the inside and come hurtling back out. Xiao Zhan’s gaze lifts, wild as he pales under Yibo’s bitterness.

“You slept with him,” Yibo continues, letting out a loose, hollow chuckle. “He- he fed you, he groomed you, he treated you when you were sick, and I couldn’t even touch you. You’re even wearing his shirt right now,” and somehow this sick feeling, this anguish is spilling, acidic and sharp, “I had to watch him touch you, Xiao Zhan. I had to stand by and watch, and now you’re telling me you’re carrying our baby and I haven’t been able to take care of you like I would have?”

“Yibo, no, please,” Xiao Zhan cries, tugging back at Yibo’s arm like he doesn’t know what else to do. Yibo swallows, and lets Xiao Zhan grasp at his hand. His fingers are soft, and wet with tears. “Yibo, I’m sorry, I made assumptions, I thought you were like other herders, using me and then taking others. Please, I- I didn’t mean to hide it from you because I hated you. I was hurt, and I couldn’t- I would’ve told you eventually, but I wasn’t ready to see you with Lei Lei. How it would be if he came back with your child in his belly too, I couldn’t deal with it.”

“Chuyue’s one of my oldest friends, I knew he would keep my secret, and he lent me his shirts to cover up my bump, that’s all. I never- he never touched me. I was never with him like how I was with you. I promise, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan’s eyes are glassy, his mouth open as he sobs a little, and Yibo’s heart breaks a little more.

“Yibo, please, believe me. When we’re pregnant we need touch and comfort, and that’s why I needed him. It’s not because I chose him over you, I would never,” Xiao Zhan’s breath hitches, raw and heart-rending. “Yibo, believe me, please, Yibo. I can’t- If you don’t- If you don’t love me anymore, I won’t bother you again. But if you’re willing to overlook how foolish and stubborn I’ve been-” Xiao Zhan gasps a little, tears running down his cheeks. “I will never stop proving to you that it’s only ever been you.”

There’s a short silence, and Yibo can’t- He can’t bear how Xiao Zhan looks like he’s ready to take on a storm, waiting to be rejected by Yibo, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly like he’s one small breeze away from tipping over.

Yibo steps closer to him, and Xiao Zhan lets out a shaky, unsteady breath when Yibo slides his hand under his chin and tilts it upwards.

“Oh, baobei,” Yibo whispers, warm and low. “You’ve had such a hard time, haven’t you?”

Xiao Zhan’s eyes dart to meet his, and then he’s blinking rapidly, and nodding hard. His lips are trembling, quivering where Yibo swipes his thumb over them. Yibo slides his hand to the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck, pressing his lips to Xiao Zhan’s forehead. Xiao Zhan’s breathing evens slowly as Yibo kisses his cheek, drags his lips down his jaw, taking his time to move to Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

Xiao Zhan’s lips are just as sweet and plush as before, his breath hot against Yibo’s mouth as Yibo kisses him intently, trying to pour the depths of feeling he has for Xiao Zhan into the kiss. Xiao Zhan clings to Yibo’s arms, where he’s found purchase to steady himself.

“You’ve been ill, you’ve had your morning sickness, you’ve had to carry this alone, and I wasn’t there,” Yibo continues, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Xiao Zhan’s. Yibo’s gut is wrenching, twisting in his stomach as he pictures how Xiao Zhan had forced himself to turn away, to pull away from Yibo though his whole body must have cried out for Yibo’s touch. “I’m sorry, Zhan-ge.”

“No, Yibo, it was me-” Xiao Zhan protests, and his beautiful eyes are shining, pretty as Yibo presses a finger to his lips and his words die in his throat.

“Xiao Zhan, don’t you get it?” Yibo says, and this is the simplest thing he’s ever done. It’s a genuine truth; easy to find, at the tip of his tongue. “There was never any danger of me falling out of love with you. It’s always been you, ever since I met you. No one else.”

Xiao Zhan stares up at Yibo, fragile and looking so much like he wants to believe what Yibo’s saying. His belly is round, warm against Yibo’s palm.

“So let me tell you again,” Yibo says, dropping to his knees and lifting Xiao Zhan’s shirt to lay a small, tender kiss on his belly. “I’m yours, baobei. I’m _your_ mate, and you’re mine.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says, and there’s a wide, wide smile on his face. It’s like the sun breaking through the clouds, its rays reviving the clogged earth. Yibo can’t get enough of it. He wants Xiao Zhan to always have a reason to smile at him like this. “We’re going to be a family.”

“You and me, and our baby,” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan is in his arms, radiant and beautiful. “Always.”

Yibo won’t let him forget it. He’ll remind him every day of his life.

==

“You like it, sweetheart? Is it okay?” Yibo asks, fretting as Xiao Zhan sits slowly on his cock, surrounding him with his hot, tight cunt. Under him, Yibo’s careful not to buck up, letting Xiao Zhan settle in his lap, till he sinks down on Yibo to the hilt. Xiao Zhan nods, sweating as he braces himself on Yibo’s thighs. They both groan as Yibo shifts his hips tentatively, steadying Xiao Zhan with a tight hold on his swelling, stretch-mark lined hips.

In between them is Xiao Zhan’s growing baby bump. It’s getting very big now, such that Xiao Zhan’s clothes no longer fit. Yibo’s had to sew some new sets of clothing for Xiao Zhan’s new measurements. It makes Xiao Zhan pout a little, when he’s faced with reminders of how big he’s getting, but a few sweet words about how beautiful, how lovely Xiao Zhan’s become leaves him flustered and forgetful of his insecurities. So Yibo tells him every day, anytime he’s within reach.

Yibo loves touching Xiao Zhan’s bump, loves coming up behind Xiao Zhan to wrap his hands around Xiao Zhan’s tummy. He places comforting hands on Xiao Zhan’s tummy often, stroking it, trying to coax their very reluctant baby into giving a few little kicks here and there.

Sometimes their baby feels a little too quiet, and naturally, Yibo gets worried. Xiao Zhan needs to remind him that the doctor says their baby is healthy, to stop him from getting on the horse and seizing hold of the village doctor to drag back to the farm. It happened too often in the early stages of Xiao Zhan’s pregnancy, with Yibo eager to read up on and collect any knowledge of their human-cowbrid baby. It’s an uncommon pregnancy, and the third baby their doctor has had experience with, so suffice to say Yibo suffers from anxiety anytime Xiao Zhan so much as breathes wrong.

But Yibo loves being an expectant father. He loves knowing that it’s their baby, healthy and happy tucked in Xiao Zhan’s belly. Xiao Zhan is an amazing mate, bearing with all the morning sickness and strange cravings that come with pregnancy with a brave face. So Yibo wants to also do his part. Every day, Yibo rubs oil into Xiao Zhan’s skin and massages his ankles. He’s learned how to cook the most nutritious food for a cowbrid so Xiao Zhan is well-fed.

Xiao Zhan still insists on contributing to the farm; Yibo’s protests to which fall on deaf ears. While he can’t do much heavy-lifting, Xiao Zhan insists that he can still teach the younger cowbrids how to farm and take care of themselves.

Lei Lei’s come back with the bull he spent his heat with, since he was unwilling to let Lei Lei go. So Yibo’s had to make space to accommodate the new bull while taking on more responsibilities to ensure Xiao Zhan’s pregnancy is progressing well.

Luckily, Chuyue has stepped up and contributes more to the farm, which Yibo’s grateful for. Chuyue kept his distance from Xiao Zhan for a few weeks, but now he’s trying his best to maintain their friendship.

Yibo’s happy there’s someone who is almost as protective as he is over Xiao Zhan, even if he’s sure a part of Chuyue still loves Xiao Zhan. Yibo would be jealous, and he is, somewhat, but he also knows that it’s because his mate is the kindest and most beautiful cowbrid in the world. It would be strange if no one else saw those qualities in him. It’s just that Yibo is the one Xiao Zhan chose, and Yibo will never stop being amazed at the fact.

Xiao Zhan’s growing belly isn’t the only change his body has been going through. He gets tired, cranky, and bursts into tears at random, so Yibo makes sure to be there with soothing hands and a bowl of his favourite grain. His breasts have also swelled, plumper and full of milk for the coming calf.

Yibo makes sure they’re healthy by drinking from them sometimes when Xiao Zhan complains of irritated and leaking teats. Xiao Zhan’s also hornier now, approaching Yibo at all times of the day with pleading eyes and wet slick running down his legs.

This is why they’ve started to get creative, trying to find the best positions that won’t put Xiao Zhan or the baby at risk. Usually, Xiao Zhan likes being under Yibo, but that isn’t safe anymore. So under discreet advice from their doctor, they try more positions where Xiao Zhan’s on top. He gets to control the pace now, and Yibo gets to watch him rise and drop down on Yibo’s cock with trembling arms, gets to see Xiao Zhan’s face, the long line of his neck when he squirts all over Yibo’s stomach.

Yibo loves how Xiao Zhan looks, his thighs filled out, his stomach round and big and weighing on Yibo whenever Xiao Zhan grinds helplessly down on Yibo’s cock. When Xiao Zhan gets too weak to push himself up, Yibo can take over, seating Xiao Zhan down on his cock again and again till he can come inside of Xiao Zhan.

These days, Xiao Zhan’s almost possessive over Yibo’s come, not washing any of it out of him or riding Yibo until he comes as much as Xiao Zhan wants him to. Yibo makes sure he fills Xiao Zhan up to the brim, sealing him up with a wide plug. Xiao Zhan’s also started complaining that he feels empty, and any free time they have together usually sees Xiao Zhan swinging a leg over Yibo and nestling Yibo’s cock deep inside of himself so he can feel full.

That’s how they started this bout of lovemaking; Xiao Zhan being completely, unabashedly slutty and irresistible and demanding and climbing all over Yibo like he owns him, which he does. He’d been wet already, slick through his pants that he’d flung to the floor, and he had kissed Yibo filthily till Yibo had been dazed out of his mind. Then, Xiao Zhan had seized his cock, and sunk onto it, rocking into the friction.

Now, Yibo brushes Xiao Zhan’s hair behind his ear as Xiao Zhan accommodates the stretch. Xiao Zhan’s ears perk as Yibo smoothes down the tops of them, and Xiao Zhan butts his head into Yibo’s touch, groaning as he works Yibo’s cock into him. His pussy leaks fluid onto Yibo’s stomach, thick and viscous. As Xiao Zhan starts to mindlessly bounce on Yibo’s cock, his folds smear his slick onto Yibo’s lower belly, coating his skin with Xiao Zhan’s juices.

Yibo watches in awe as Xiao Zhan uses Yibo for his pleasure, gasping as Yibo thrusts his hips upwards to drive his cock deeper into Xiao Zhan. His hands grip Yibo’s shoulders, at his chest as Xiao Zhan grows more desperate, sobbing as he fucks himself on Yibo. Yibo squeezes at his hips, pinching at his nipples so milk spurts from them, warm and sweet.

“Ah, Yibo-” Xiao Zhan moans out, pushing his chest into Yibo’s hands. Yibo twists at Xiao Zhan’s teats, easing their sensitive nubs as milk runs down Xiao Zhan’s chest and stomach.

Come from their morning sex trickles down onto Yibo’s dick as Xiao Zhan rides him, and Yibo’s dick swells even more at the thought that Xiao Zhan’s been clenching around it, feeling it slosh inside himself throughout his morning chores.

Xiao Zhan’s clit is puffy, peeking out from its hood like it’s seeking Yibo’s attention. Yibo slides a hand down Xiao Zhan’s sticky chest to rub slow, torturous circles around it, flicking and pushing at the engorged nub.

That’s all it takes for Xiao Zhan’s breath to hitch, and then he’s coming braced on Yibo’s shoulders, shaking in Yibo’s hold. He blindly seeks out Yibo’s mouth, and Yibo kisses him hard, tasting salt from Xiao Zhan’s tears of overstimulation. Yibo’s hips snap upwards, once, twice, and then he’s coming into Xiao Zhan’s cunt as it grips him tight, flexing from Xiao Zhan’s orgasm.

When Xiao Zhan’s stopped shuddering from the aftershocks, Yibo carefully supports Xiao Zhan as he lifts himself off Yibo’s cock. Xiao Zhan comes down from his climax clutched against Yibo’s chest, tucking his head under Yibo’s jaw.

They breathe in tandem, the rise and fall of their chests in sync as the evening breeze filters through the window. All chores and work have been completed, the other cowbrids are happy and resting, so Yibo and Xiao Zhan can have this undisturbed time together. It’s like there’s a still bubble around them, a shield from the world outside where nothing can break the intimacy of the moment.

Looking down at Xiao Zhan cradled in his arms, how his skin has been marked by Yibo’s mouth, Yibo can’t help but press an affectionate kiss to each of Xiao Zhan’s floppy ears. He strokes down Xiao Zhan’s belly, caressing and tracing each stretch mark.

Doing so had caused Xiao Zhan to frown in dismay in the early days of his pregnancy. But after Yibo pressed his tongue into the slight grooves, licked down each line and whispered how strong Xiao Zhan was, how his body was changing beautifully to carry and protect their child, Xiao Zhan grew to welcome how Yibo lavished attention on him.

Yibo strokes down Xiao Zhan’s plush thighs, kisses the extra fat he’s gained on his cheeks. Any version of Xiao Zhan is alluring, as stunning as the first day he’d laid eyes on Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan is handsome, pretty, everything Yibo wants. But even if his looks fade, or his appearance changes, Yibo’s feelings towards him never will. Yibo loves the beauty of Xiao Zhan’s mind, the strength of his character, his compassion for others. These are things Xiao Zhan will never lose.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan shifts against Yibo, wrapping his arms around Yibo’s waist.

Yibo catches one of Xiao Zhan’s hands and brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles tenderly.

Anything Xiao Zhan was going to say dies in his throat as he stares at Yibo, open-mouthed. His cheeks flame as he ducks his head into Yibo’s chest and mumbles a few words against his chest, in between Yibo’s pectorals.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo says teasingly, tilting Xiao Zhan’s chin up. Xiao Zhan’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated even though he’s just come. “I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?”

“You,” Xiao Zhan pushes at Yibo, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Are so cheesy.”

“You love it, baobei,” Yibo smirks, pressing a kiss to the side of Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Xiao Zhan attempts to chase his lips a little before giving up, swatting at Yibo for pulling away. Yibo grins as Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes and pouts at his lack of a comeback to Yibo’s quip.

“I do,” Xiao Zhan says, suddenly, and Yibo’s breath is punched from his lungs, his chest devoid of air to respond.

“Yeah?” He asks hoarsely, meeting Xiao Zhan’s eyes, and Xiao Zhan nods.

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan says, as if it’s easy and simple. “I love it, and I love you.”

“Fuck, you always have to go and be all sincere on me,” Yibo groans, tickling at Xiao Zhan a little, which earns him another good-natured swat on the arm. “I love you too, baobei. Same for the little one in your tummy.”

Yibo pats Xiao Zhan’s stomach gently, marvelling at the firmness of the bump.

“About that,” Xiao Zhan begins, and he’s suddenly a little shifty, his gaze darting to Yibo’s lips and then back to his eyes. “I have something I need to tell you.”

There must be something like alarm in Yibo’s eyes because Xiao Zhan catches Yibo’s arm, shaking his head quickly. This stops Yibo from his first plan of action, which is to leap off the bed and run for the horse to retrieve the doctor.

“Nothing bad, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says hastily, and Yibo lets out a long exhale he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Then what, Zhan-ge?” Yibo says, a little too loud and frantic.

“We’re going to need another crib,” Xiao Zhan says slowly, a tentative smile on his lips. There’s some worry in his eyes too as he examines Yibo’s face, a cautious expression that makes Yibo hold him tighter as he puzzles out Xiao Zhan’s words.

Then, it hits him.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo chokes out, tears already filling his eyes. He rakes a hand through his hair, the other grasping at Xiao Zhan’s hand to lace their fingers together. “Are you telling me we have twins?”

“Yes, Yibo, that’s what I’m saying,” Xiao Zhan whispers, and his eyes are shining with happiness and relief at Yibo’s reaction. “You’re okay with it?”

“Of course I’m- Zhan-ge!” Yibo yells, and gives Xiao Zhan an apologetic pat when he winces at the volume of Yibo’s exclamation. “This is the best day of my life, oh my god! We did that! We made two babies!”

Yibo pumps his fist into the air, victorious as Xiao Zhan giggles into his shoulder. He’s sniffling a little, tears that slide down Yibo’s arm as Xiao Zhan hides his face in it.

Tears of joy fill Yibo’s eyes, threatening to overflow. He can’t believe it. They’re expecting another baby!

Yibo wants to run into the street and scream it out to everyone he sees. He wants to shake people by the shoulders, going about their business as if the world hasn’t irrevocably changed. As if the sun isn’t shining brighter, as if the world isn’t looking a little better with the two babies in Xiao Zhan’s belly.

“This is amazing, you’re amazing, Zhan-ge,” Yibo babbles, kisses every inch of Xiao Zhan’s face that he can reach. “Thank you for carrying them. You made this possible, baobei.”

“You’re so silly, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says wetly, a lovely smile on his face. “We’re going to do this together.”

“You and me together, always.” Yibo hugs Xiao Zhan tighter, feeling the press of Xiao Zhan’s stomach against his body, the rapid beat of Xiao Zhan’s heart in his chest.

Soon, they’re going to have two little calves running around. Yibo’s going to have to change his routine, fit in diaper changes, feeding sessions, playtime. Everything’s going to be different, and so, so much better.

“What are you smiling about?” Xiao Zhan whispers, and Yibo’s face hurts from his grin.

“You,” Yibo breathes, and has the honour of watching how Xiao Zhan’s face softens, glowing a little under Yibo’s gaze.

Xiao Zhan pulls him in for a kiss, and Yibo slides a hand into his hair and smiles against his mouth, his heart alight and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they had two beautiful cowbabies and more after that and lived happily ever after!! 🐮🐮
> 
> this was so fun to write aHHH horny stories rlly 🥺✊  
> random fact: the og working title for this fic was moo moo meadows, but whole milk and cream seemed a little nastier 🤠🤤  
> thank you so much for your love for this fic! 🥰🥰 see you in the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this fic, please feel free to scream at me @lanwuxiann on [tumblr](https://lanwuxiann.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lanwuxiann) and subscribe to get updates! ❤❤
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
